


cold heart, warm hands

by cloudnine



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bad boys brother's blues shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell him or you'll lose him.</p><p>Don't tell him and wait forever for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold heart, warm hands

When Someoka decided that telling someone about his crush would be a good idea, he should have thought better who to tell it to.

He was an idiot for thinking his friends would take him seriously.

Their first reaction was to stare at Someoka with their mouths open, making him think maybe they found him weird or something. Then they laughed, Fudou and Tsunami balling their eyes out.

"Dude, you seriously think we didn't know you liked that snowball?" Fudou said in between laughter. Someoka winced at the nickname he gave him.

"...You three knew?" He said incredulously. The three of them looked at each other then nodded at the same time.  
Someoka slapped his face.

"We've known since like _forever_ , but we didn't want to say anything until you were honest with us. It's obvious by the way you look at him..." Tsunami smirked making Fudou hit his knee as he laughed.

Someoka rolled his eyes. He should have known. "So, you guys don't mind then? Not like I was going to stop liking him or anything for you guys."

"Of course we don't! One of us in the gang _has_ to be gay, it's common sense." Tsunami said shoving chips into his mouth.

"Nice to hear that coming from the guy who's always on Tachimukai's ass." Fudou said in a low voice, snickering to himself and elbowing Tobitaka.

"What did you say, Fudou? Couldn't hear ya." Tsunami said in between mouthfuls. Fudou stared at him in a way that just said 'Seriously? Are you _that_ dense?'

'God, he was an idiot.' It's all Someoka could think as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

It had been weeks since Someoka had told them about it and they still bothered him about it to no end, at least Fudou and Tsunami did. Every time they passed by the halls and Fubuki was talking to Gouenji or Hiroto they would start pushing him and teasing him, making Someoka furious. Before, he couldn't be around the boy of his affections because he was scared of messing up, but now he couldn't even _look_ at him without Tsunami or Fudou getting inside his skin wondering why he hadn't acted yet.

They were at their usual spot behind the high school, the one they had fought their Seniors for. Tsunami and Fudou were passing the time doing their _now_ favorite thing; which was teasing Someoka about Fubuki.

"So, do you wish Fubuki sucked you off or something? Do you dream about it?" Fudou said, almost making Tsunami spit his drink for the third time that day.

Someoka didn't answer, just continued to drink his sugared drink besides Tobitaka, trying to ignore their annoying voices.

"Maybe _he_ wants to suck _him_ off..." Tsunami "whispered" to Fudou, making the boy snicker uncontrollably.

“It’s not funny! Fuck, why don’t you guys mind you’re own business?” Standing up, Someoka crushed the can in his hand, sending glares to the two boys.

“We will when you finally confess to him.” Fudou said making Tsunami finally spit the carbonated drink and continue laughing. Someoka gritted his teeth at his three “friends” and threw his empty can of soda at them.

“Screw you guys, I’m leaving.” He said as he was making his way back in the school only to bump into someone.

“Oh, Someoka-kun!”

Someoka just stood motionless with a I-can’t-believe-this-is-happening face as he stared at Fubuki. He could hear Fudou and Tsunami had stopped laughing, probably also shocked at the sudden presence of the boy they were talking about.

“...Hey.” Someoka let out trying to look as cool as possible. When he leaned his shoulder next to the wall he could swore he heard Fudou let out a “pfft.” If Fubuki wasn’t there he would have turned around just then and kick the guy right in his smiling face.

Fubuki noticed the scowl making its way on Someoka’s face. “Are you all right, Someoka-kun? You look...bad.”

Tsunami had a hand on his mouth trying to contain his laughter, having to hold Tobitaka so he wouldn’t fall over.

“Wh-what? No, I feel fine.” Someoka responded, his expression changing to one of concern. He hated seeing that worried face of Fubuki’s. “Just these guys made me a little angry.” He added sheepishly.

“Oh, I see.” Fubuki waved to where the others sat, Tsunami and Fudou shaking their hands back and forth. Someoka thought they looked like idiots.

“So, anyway...” Someoka scratched his neck, trying to come up with something to say. “What’s up?” He tried to look as uninterested and cool as possible as he crossed his arms, looking away from his crush.

“Ah, nothing.” Fubuki said smiling, making Someoka glance at him and try to hide the blush forming on his face. “Just wanted to see what you four were always up to, if that’s ok.”

Ryuugo quickly placed his hands in front of him. “Of course it’s ok. You can hang with us whenever you want.”

Fubuki smiled up at him, making his chest ache. “Funny seeing you act so welcoming when you’re always barking at younger kids that this is _your_ territory.”

He mentally slapped himself and looked away. Great, he couldn’t keep his bad boy image in front of his crush and Fubuki _knew_ he was soft around him. This isn’t how he planned this would go.

Someoka dared glance to the boy in question who had a teasing smile on his face.

“Heeeeey, Fubuki.” Tsunami hollered as he got closer to the two boys, making Someoka scowl. “What brings you around here? Coming to see your-” Before he could continue Someoka had stepped on his foot, making the pink haired boy wince. Fubuki only stared in confusion.

“My what, Tsunami-kun?” He asked tilting his head.

“No-nothing...” Tsunami replied, tilting his face up to the boy as he held onto his foot. “It’s nice to see you.” He dropped to his knees caressing his hurt foot. Someoka smirked at the boy’s actions.

“Fubuki, are you busy today?” Fudou appeared out of nowhere, holding onto Someoka’s arm. The taller boy tried to shake him off. 'What the hell was he doing...' he thought grunting.

Fubuki looked up, a finger on his chin. Someoka thought he looked adorable. “Ahh, no. I don’t think so. Why?”

“We were wondering if you and Someoka here would-” This time a large hand was placed on the boy’s mouth, keeping him from speaking.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?” Someoka whispered to Fudou, the boy struggling to speak.

Fubuki blinked as he saw Tsunami still on the floor and Someoka holding onto Fudou.

“I guess I came at a bad time, sorry.” Fubuki said uncertainly as he was about to leave. Someoka let go of Fudou, almost ready to tell him to stay.

“Wait, Fubuki-kun.” Tobitaka had now appeared besides Fubuki, a drink in his hand. “Want a soda?”

Fubuki nodded and a small 'thank you' left his lips when Tobitaka gave him the can, making Someoka glare at Tobitaka.

“What Tsunami and Fudou were trying to say was if you would like to go on a date with Someoka.”

Someoka, Fudou and Tsunami’s face all lit up at the statement, staring at the purple haired boy in shock.

Fubuki had stopped drinking his soda, and a small blush was appearing on his cheeks. “A-a date?” He glanced to where Someoka stood, still holding onto Fudou in his arm.

When they locked eyes they both glanced away, unable to look at each other.

“Yeah, a date. Someoka’s been wanting to ask you out for a _long_ time.”

“Hey-” Someoka had let go of Fudou, finally letting the boy breathe. “Don’t go saying stuff that isn't-” The look on Fubuki’s face stopped him. His cheeks were pink and he was fumbling with his drink.

“Is that true, Someoka-kun?” Fubuki turned his head to him, his droopy eyes looking sadder than usual.

“I-I-I...” Someoka stuttered as he looked at his friends, Tsunami and Fudou were both giving him a thumbs up and Tobitaka was nodding at him.

“Y-yeah...it is.” He finally breathed out as he walked closer to the boy. Tobitaka had made his way to the other boys, apparently telling them they should leave, ignoring the disagreement in Fudou's voice.

Someoka touched his neck, not sure were to begin. “I’ve liked you since middle school. Ever since you came back to study here I’ve been wanting to talk to you more but...” He said, his face heating up and his hands sweaty.

Fubuki continued to look at him, occasionally scratching his arms. "I guess it makes sense to me now why you stopped talking to me, even though we used to be friends back then..."

Did he sound disappointed? Someoka furrowed his eyebrows. He felt really guilty, looking at Fubuki with that almost angry look on his face made him realize he should have ignored his feelings to continue their friendship.

But he couldn't. Every time he was around the boy as "just friends" it made his heart ache and his mind go blank. He couldn't be around Fubuki because he wouldn't be able to hide his pounding heart, his nervous throat when he told reassuring words to the boy. It made him sick to the stomach for Fubuki to just look at him as a friend. He couldn't help it.

That's why he stopped talking to Fubuki. He preferred for them to stop being friends that way he could _at least_ imagine a relationship with the boy. Being around him without telling him the truth was suffocating him.

"...I'm sorry." Someoka's voice got lower and deeper. "I thought if you knew you would think I was weird. I preferred to never tell you and still have hope of being with you one day than to tell you and..." He clenched his hands, Fubuki's face reacting. "Then to tell you and you rejecting me."

Fubuki's eyebrows furrowed. His face held no anger anymore, his gray eyes in their usual state. "You couldn't even tell me yourself? You needed _them_ to tell me?"

"No!" He shouted making the smaller boy take a step back. "I-I wanted to tell you myself. They're the ones who decided it themselves to tell you. _God_ , I never should have told them..." Clenching his teeth, he turned his head away from Fubuki again.

The gloomy day with a cloudy sky hiding the sun from their eyes made their conversation full of regret, anger, sadness and longing seem even worse as trees swayed their branches in calm motions against the cold. windy air.

A small sob woke Someoka from his momentary trance making his head switch back to looking at the boy.

"You...don't know how much I missed you." Fubuki's can had fallen to the floor, and his pale hands were scratching at his eyes as he tried to stop the tears from coming out.

Someoka's heart sank, feeling his soul go down with it as well.

"Shirou..." He went to the boy and grabbed him in his arms, holding him against his chest.

"D-don't...call me that." He gave small punches to Someoka's chest, but he didn't struggle against the arms encircled around him.

This reminded him of the memory that kept him up at night, the memory that made him realize he loved Fubuki.

"I told you...only my family called me that." He sobbed against Someoka's chest, his hands now balled up holding onto his jacket. "They called me that, and I lost them. When you..." Fubuki let out a small gasp, letting his tears run down Someoka's shirt. "When you called me that, I lost you. So, don't...just, don't."

Someoka had his eyes clenched closed, tears also forming against his eyes.

"You'll never lose me again, I'm sorry." He knew those words meant nothing, they were just like the assuring words he used to tell Fubuki when they were younger.

'Be like the wind together one day...' What a joke. Look at them now. Both hating each other for things they couldn't control.

* * *

"So, you and Fubuki are all good now?" When Fudou said that he was elbowed on the shoulder, making him wince and stare at Tsunami incredulously. 

Someoka had said nothing, just walked to where he had left his bag. When he grabbed it and lunched it against his back he walked away from the three boys, Fudou staring at him in disbelief.

"Seriously." Fudou looked at Tsunami who had a serious expression on his face. "It's none of our business." 

Fudou scoffed at that, glancing to where Someoka had walked to. Fubuki was waiting for him, a sad smile on his face and when Someoka extended his hand he grabbed it, intertwining their contrasting hands together.

"Wait, so they _are_ dating now?" Fudou asked looking at both Tsunami and Tobitaka. The pink haired boy only rolled his eyes, placing his arms behind his head. 

"You guys suck. And those two are _way_ too complicated for me to understand, seriously."

With that Fudou scratched his nose, looking at the cloudy sky finally opening up to show a bright blue sky full of expectation.


End file.
